Standards for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology have been developed as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 specifications. IEEE 802.11b may provide a maximum transfer rate of 11 Mbps, and IEEE 802.11a may provide a maximum transfer rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11g may use Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) at 2.4 GHz, and provide a transfer rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11n may use Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO)-OFDM, and provide a transfer rate of 300 Mbps to four spatial streams. IEEE 802.11a and 802.11b use an unlicensed band at 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz. IEEE 802.11b provides a transmission rate of 11 Mbps and IEEE 802.11a provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11g applies Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) at 2.4 GHz to provide a transmission rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11n may use Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO)-OFDM, and provide a transfer rate of 300 Mbps. IEEE 802.11n may support a channel bandwidth up to 40 MHz to provide a transfer rate of 600 Mbps.